Too much
by EvannaLy
Summary: Molly stood in her empty kitchen as if she had simply turned to stone, the grip on her phone tightening. Pain was rushing through her body and her heart ached. Whatever Sherlock wanted to achieve with his call – she knew one thing with a frightening clarity. It was the maximum. - Mollys inner situation after the special phone call in the forth season.


**Hello there,**

 **this is my first attempt both at writing from Mollys point of view and writing in English at all.**

 **I'm not a Native Speaker so please excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes :)**

 **I hope you enjoy reading this little glimpse of Molly after the notorious phone call in the last season. I couldn't get over that and how the situation was never really solved...**

 **Greetings, EvannaLy**

* * *

 **Too much**

Molly stood in her empty kitchen as if she had simply turned to stone, the grip on her phone tightening. Pain was rushing through her body and her heart ached. Whatever Sherlock wanted to achieve with his call – she knew one thing with a frightening clarity. It was the maximum. She couldn't endure more, it was the famous last drop which induced the flooding. Her heart was finally broken and she couln't say if she would be able to mend it once again!

She slided slowly to the ground, while her eyes were gazing aimlessly around. Lows weren't new to her, in a life with Sherlock Holmes there wasn't really a way around them. The horrific Christmas Celebration came to her mind. Or the countless times when Sherlock had manipulated her, intentionally, to get body parts, lab access or something similar, when he had intentionally used her weakness for him to gain an advantage.

It was all too much.

She remained sitting there, lost in herself. Silent tears found their way down her cheecks and her otherwise completely rigid face. She couldn't form clear thoughts anymore, just simply felt the seemingly all-consuming emptyness, which continued to spread inside her more and more. Such a type of pain and sorrow she had felt only once before, at the death of her father, directly after she had begun her studies at university. That was the first time her heart was completely torn apart.

Molly closed her eyes in a naive attempt to hide from reality a little bit longer and tried to calm herself. Breathing in, breathing out. Breathing in, breathing out. The silent tears turned into sobs she couldn't repress any longer.

She buried her head in her arms and tried to delete everything, the world, Sherlock, the remaining ruins of her miserable life!

Only after what felt like eternity she managed to change her position und slowly stood up, her hands never leaving the counter for stability. She looked arounf her tiny, little flat which had lost every impression of home and safety and made a decision. It was all too much, everything, simply too much.

There was nothing left to hold her back anymore.

Later she wasn't able to tell how she managed that day and the following. Just that she had gathered her last strength, had put on her very best happy mask and had delivered the act of her life. In one day she had resigned and therefore given up her job at St. Barts, despite Stamfords genuine and heartfelt regret, had anulled the contract with her landlady, had packed her most important things and walked away. She had simply left. She had seen neither Sherlock nor John even once after the call and was more than grateful for that.

Molly had travelled directly to her hometown, of which noone knew about, about which she never told anything to anyone, never dropped a single hint. Well, it wasn't as if anyone had ever been interested in such things anyway, but the town was connected with too many bittersweet memorys of and with her father to have been able to tell funny childhood stories.

Of course Sherlock would be able to find her, if he really wanted to – it was Sherlock after all – but she doubted that he would even try. There was nothing left to talk about and even if there was – she had made her position quite clear.

The only thing she honestly regretted was the cut connection with Rosie. The only connection to London she permitted herself to be labeled as 'temporary cut'. She was her godmother, she owed it to Rosie, especially after what happened to Mary... not only right now.

Just for once, only for once she would do what was best for HER!

* * *

 **Reviews? :D**


End file.
